Searching for Something
by Aki Griffin
Summary: Years after the war a missing Heero is found, only to be caught up in plans of murder.1xOMC 5x2 4xOMC
1. Prolog We're Gonna Find You

Title: Searching for Something

Chapter: Prolog- We're Gonna Come For You

Author: Griffin Maxwell

Fandom: Gundam Wing

Pairing: 1xOMC 5x2 4xOMC

Rating: T

Summery: Years after the war a missing Heero is found, only to be caught up in plans of murder.

Warnings: OOC on Heero (for reasons, though. Not just random.)

Notes: Fuck, this is so much better in my head.

Disclaimer: Not mine, so suck it.

br br 

Odin Lowe woke up in a sweat. It took him a moment to recognize where he was. His apartment.

There was a light kiss placed on his cheek.

Not his. Their apartment.

"Another nightmare?"

Odin rolled onto his side to look into the blue eyes of his lover. "Yeah. I just don't understand them." He wrapped his arms around the smaller body next to him.

Shawn smiled sadly at his lover. "Must be hard not being able to remember anything."

Odin shrugged. "Gives me a lot of headaches."

"Doctor said that was probably the repressed memories or whatever."

"I don't even want to know what I forgot. I know everything I need now."

Odin's first memory was from only a year before. He woke up in a pure white room and to the face of the young redhead teen looking over him like an angel.

He looked across the bed and stared at the numbers on the clock. "It's time to get up," he said after a moment.

The two teens rolled out of bed and got dressed in familiar silence.

The silence was broken suddenly by a banging on the door.

"Open up!"

Odin turned to Shawn and found him looking just as confused as he felt. It soon became apparent that if they didn't open the door soon it would be destroyed.

Almost in the same instant Odin opened the door he found himself slammed against the wall with his hands being handcuffed behind him. "What the hell?"

"Heero Yuy, you are under arrest by the Perventers for acts of destruction an murder on colony X19523."


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Searching for Something

Chapter: One-

Author: Griffin Maxwell

Fandom: Gundam Wing

Pairing: 1xOMC 5x2 4xOMC

Rating: T

Summery: Years after the war a missing Heero is found, only to be caught up in plans of murder.

Warnings:

Notes: Fuck, this is so much better in my head.

Disclaimer: Not mine, so suck it.

br br 

Trowa stood in front of the cell holding Heero Yuy. He had sincerely wished that he would never have to arrest someone who he had fought aside, but the proof of Heero's involvement in the bombing the week before had be to compelling for them to delay arrest.

br 

br 

i "What the fuck are you talking about?" Heero said, trying his best to break away from the grip Trowa had on him.

"Heero, just calm down. I really don't want to hurt you." Trowa said calmly.

"Odin?" A kid, looking about the same age as Heero, had appeared in the living room. "What's going on?" But Heero just ignored him.

"You've got the wrong guy. My name isn't Heero, it's Odin Lowe." /i 

br br 

"He really sounded genuine…"

Wufei looked at him from where he was resting against the opposite wall. "It does seem odd. Out of character. Disappearing suddenly may not be unusual, but pretending he doesn't even remember his name? That's not like him." He paused. "But the evidence was clear. That bomb was defiantly done in Yuy's style, and we found the fingerprints."

"Print. There was only one. That's the part that's getting me. Heero would never be careless enough to leave behind a print."

"He messed up. It's happened to all of us."

Trowa looked back at the door where he could hear Heero pacing.

br br 

Odin sat down on the ground after pacing for a good fifteen minutes. His head hurt, worse than usual. Much worse. Everything around him seemed so familiar, yet he couldn't remember any of it. No one would explain to him why he was there. Not more than what had been said at the initial arrest. Odin leaned against the door and was just barely able to make out what was being said

br br 

"Do you think we should tell him?" Trowa asked.

"No. If he really does have amnesia, it might be better for him not to know."

"He's going to have questions we won't be able to answer without telling him at least some things."

"We'll deal with it as it comes."

"We should call Quatre."

"Let's wait until we get the official finger comparison back."

"We know the results."

"I know. But still, let's wait."

"No need. I have the results here." Duo strolled around the corner and handed a folder to Wufei. Trowa wasn't sure he had ever seen Duo look so sad. "Perfect match." He leaned against the wall next to Wufei and rested his head on the other teen's shoulder. "I can't believe it. He went from top Preventer to a murderer."

"It shouldn't come as that much of a surprise. He had all the skills."

"Something just seems so wrong. Something is just so off about this whole thing."

"I know," Trowa agreed. "And we have to find out what. I'm going to go ahead and call Quatre. Even if he can't get out here, he should at least be able to suggest what we should do."

"I'll stay guard for now," Wufei offered.

Trowa nodded and almost felt a smile when he saw Duo do nothing no leave, just buried his face into Wufei's shoulder.


End file.
